marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximus Boltagon (Earth-TRN738)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Blackagar Boltagon (brother, deceased); Gorgon Petragon (paternal cousin, deceased); Medusalith Amaquelin (sister-in-law and second cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN738 | BaseOfOperations = Arctilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mage, scientist | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to the Terrigen Mist when still a child and furthered mutated by Primagen | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Jonboy Meyers | First = Royals Vol 1 1 | Death = Royals Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = In the far off future. Maximus was the last Inhuman who survived the Progenitors attack on Earth. During his 5,000 years of seclusion, Maximus left the Tower of Wisdom and journeyed with one of the Pterolyth riders to the Obsidian Cliffs in order to write the story of the seven who sought out the secret of the odyssey but only six of them returned. As Maximus made his way back, he traveled among the Sleepers, a techno-astral group of beings whose function was to seek the shadows of the future for any potential problems or threats. The group started to emit streams of incoherent data due to the sky boiling and screaming with color. Maximus recognized the disturbance as he was the one who created the early warning system a millennia ago. Maximus began to commune with his past self through their connection of being subjected to Primagen. He shared the entire map of how their lives how played out in the past and also in the future. Maximus had set forth into plans of changing key moments in the past by having his younger self masquerade as Black Bolt so he would be able to join the rest of the members of the Inhuman Royal Family on the journey to Hala. Maximus then traveled with one of the riders on a pterolyth to an abandoned spaceship where Noh-Varr, the last of the Accusers had confined himself to. Awakening him from his deep sleep, Maximus replayed the original message of Noh-Varr's younger counterpart which reminded him of what had happened. Maximus convinced Noh-Varr that the Progenitors were returning to Earth to finish what they have started. Maximus and the others traversed through the treacherous Stone Forest where the Rider died but the Last Inhuman did not look back as his death would not deter their travels so onward they went. As they came closer to the equator, Noh-Varr battled against some insectoid type creatures while Maximus look on believing that this was a waste a time as dark and alien forces drew closer. After traveling for eighty days, Maximus and and Noh-Varr finally arrived at the city of Manhattan on a make-shift boat due to it being overrun by water. Maximus stirred them to a dome where the king's Skyspear had crashed landed through the ceiling. As Nov-Varr look at the spear in horror, it reminded him of day that Maximus threw him into a spear which triggered a traumatic download of alien information which Maximus never apologized for. As they made their way into the dome, Maximus remembered when the King fell as a spear from the sky on the day of the last battle with the Progenitors. Jaycen had broke the final seal which led to the end of the aeon of heroes. The spear had grown in size since the last time Maximus saw it which was a millennia ago. Noh-Varr was unconvinced by Maximus's words, but Maximus conveyed that it was long enough as he lied there in that state sipping up Sol's fire. Maximus believed that he might have been ready to be revived centuries ago. As Maximus prepared for the revival, Noh-Varr was attacked by a creature which had marked the territory as it's own. During his fight with it, a huge hand appeared and grabbed the beast crushing it in the process. Maximus turned around to see the Moon King fully revived. The detection of the Moon King attracted the Primagen-based spaceship as it lowered itself from the atmosphere to the surface. During this time, Maximus recalled when he contacted his younger self to bear witness the second attack of Progenitors. The ship fired a big blast from beneath the vessel upon the so-called experimental byproducts as Maximus referred to them as but the Moon King blocked the beam with his enormous arms. This gave Noh-Varr time to counterattack by flying up to the ship and firing his lasers at the hull causing a breach. Suddenly a Commander-Class Progenitor, made up by the essences of Maximus's brother Black Bolt and sister-in-law Medusa emerged from the craft and screamed out a sonic attack much like Blackbolt's which obliterated Nov-Varr. The Moon King then approached the Progenitor and unleashed his powers while Maximus grabbed a shard of Primagen in order to establish one last link to the younger Maximus explaining that he was right about them attacking again but the Progenitors reasoning wasn't due to revenge as they were not accustomed to that but Maximus was. The combined power from the Moon King and the Commander-Class unit resulted with the Earth blowing up as Maximus now in the form of a skeleton said that now his younger self was aware of the event and to plan according so that this future would never come to pass. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Maximus Boltagon of Earth-616 and further mutated by Primagen. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Maximus Boltagon of Earth-616 and further mutated by Primagen. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control Category:Precogs Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Crown Heirs Category:Flight